lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShadeTheNarwhal/Franchises That Will Never Be In LD But Lets Speculate About Them Anyway
Hey, I'm ShadeTheNarwhal, and I'm bored. This wiki is bored, also. The most popular blogpost as of now has three comments. So, because we are bored, let's speculate about franchises that will never be in LEGO Dimensions no matter what happens... yeah, this is a terrible idea. But boredom makes it seem better. So let's do this. Salad Fingers Salad Fingers will have a Fun Pack. His vehicle is a Rusty Tap. His abilities are Boomerang (with a rusty spoon), Mini Access (as a reference to the Safety Cupboard) and Silver Brick Explosion (with rusty spoons). He is voiced by David Firth. Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared Red Guy will have a Level Pack. His gadgets are Malcolm and Roy's Machine. He can change into Yellow Guy and Duck. Red Guy's abilities are Technology (with a tv remote), Super-strength and Swimming. Yellow Guy's abilities are Mini Access and Acrobatic. Duck's abilities are Gliding (with his wings), Acrobatic and Pole Vault (with his spatula). Red Guy is voiced by Joseph Pelling. Duck and Yellow Guy are voiced by Baker Terry. Colin the Computer will have Fun Pack. His vehicle is Tony the Talking Clock. His abilities are Technology, Hacking, Intelligence, Electricity, Mini Access and Vent Access. He is voiced by Joseph Pelling. Super Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi will have a Team Pack. Their vehicles are Mario's Kart and Lakitu Cloud. Mario has a transformation wheel that is similar to Jake's, but instead of transforming him it gives him a Power-Up. Mario has the Laser ability and Target ability (with a Fire Flower), the Boomerang ability (with a Boomerang Flower), the Vine Cut ability (with a Super Bell), the Gliding ability (with a Cape Feather), Super-strength ability (in his normal form) and Acrobatic ability (in all forms) Luigi has the Illumination ability (with his flashlight), the Hazard Cleaning ability (with his Poltergust 5000) and the Acrobatic ability. Both are voiced by Charles Martinet. Princess Peach will have a Fun Pack. Her vehicle is Yoshi. Her abilities are Gliding (with a parasol), Target (with turnips), Acrobatic and Pole Vault (with her gold club). She is voiced by Samantha Kelly. Rosalina will have a Fun Pack. Her vehicle is the Comet Observatory (which can be accessed, similar to the TARDIS). Her abilities are Magic, Gliding (with cosmic powers), Intelligence, Drone (with Luma) and Spinjitzu (with galactic spinning). She is voiced by Laura Faye Smith. Bowser will have a Fun Pack. His vehicle is the Koopa Clown Car. His abilities are Laser (with fire breath), Super-strength, Drone (with Goomba), Electricity (he had electrokinesis in a cutscene for SMG) and Hazard Protection. He is voiced by Kenny James. YouTube (I'm calling it now, somebody will tell me that this is cringy even though this is a blogpost for franchises that won't be in LD.) Arin and JonTron will have a Team Pack. Their vehicles are the Steam Train and Jacques. Arin's abilities are Technology, Arcade Dock (he has video game skills, so...), Super-strength and Sonar Smash (he yells "WHAT IS THIS?!"). JonTron's abilities are Technology, Arcade Dock (video game skills), Target (throws video game in a rage) and Gliding. Arin is voiced by Arin Hanson. JonTron is voiced by Jon Jafari. Kirby's Dream Land Kirby will have a Level Pack. His vehicles are the Warpstar and the Star Chariot. His abilities are Hazard Cleaning (with his inhaling), Quintuple Jumps, Target (shoots stars from his mouth, if he swallows anything) and Copy Ability. His Copy Ability can only be accessed if he eats certain enemies (for example, eating a Crossbow Orc makes him Archer Kirby which allows Invisibility, and eating a LexBot makes him Laser Kirby which allows Laser). He is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto through Archive Audio. Meta Knight will have a Fun Pack. His vehicle is the Halberd. His abilities are Flight, Vine Cutting (with Galaxia), Sword Switch Usage (with Galaxia) and Regeneration. He is voiced by Eric Newsome. Will be updated soon. Category:Blog posts